Out of Place
by DaRedMage
Summary: Despite being in the Smash Mansion for years, Mr. Game and Watch still hasn't quite gotten used to the physics here. So his good 'ol buddy Pac-Man decides to help him out. Rated T for suggestive themes, crude humor and OOCness. My first fan-fiction. The second chapter is much more better than the first, trust me on this.
1. Chapter 1

"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS….BLUE TEAM" Announced the announcer.

Sonic left the stadium with a smile on his face grinning at his victory as he then left to the kitchen to make some hot dogs. Luigi then was next to leave. Luigi had an expressionless look on his face he had bags under his eyes. He slowly walked over towards the exit, only to fall asleep on the floor. Next was the 2D warrior Mr. Game & Watch. His head was slumped over as he walked towards the nearest bench and sat on it. He sat there, staring at the floor for a good couple of minutes until his partner Pac-Man came by.

"What's up with you?" Pac-Man asked.

"Nothing." Replied G&W with sorrow in his voice.

"Don't lie to me. During that last stock you could've beat Sonic so easily and got yourself a new laptop but instead you just stared into space and he took the chance to smack you square in the jaw. I may have only gotten to know you for a few short months but the Game I know wouldn't do that."

"Fine. It's just sometimes that 3D is just so amazing!" Answered G&W.

"How is 3D amazing?" Asked Pac-Man.

"You're forgetting that I grew up in a world where everything was flat, especially the women!"

Pac-Man gave his friend a look that said "that was a horrible joke and you should be ashamed" G&W awkwardly coughed to help break the silence then went back to his story.

"Living in a flat world can just be so boring and plain sometimes for me. But when I got an invitation to join the Super Smash Bros I was quite ecstatic. I packed my bags and said goodbye to my girlfriend-"

"You don't have a girlfriend."

"YES I DO!"

"What's her name? I bet it's Miss Right Hand." Teased Pac-man.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE MY STORY!"

"Okay, sheesh…"

"When I got here I was amazed I've seen 3D before in the fights but experienced it. It may seems boring for you but for me, it was the best thing that's ever happened to me, which is not saying much but hey, still it was pretty awesome. I knew it would take a while to get used to and I, um still haven't." G&W whispered the last bit.

"Mark my words my friend. I shaleth not rest untilth you get used to being three dimensional!" Declared Pac-Man.

"Okay A: That's not proper english and B: why are you doing this?" Asked his friend curious to why he was acting like this way. Sometimes Pac-Man was extremely lazy and greedy. He remembered that just last month Pac spent the whole entire day eating, sleeping and watching TV without moving a single muscle somehow. G&W also remembered pulling the same trick on Toon Link just 4 weeks ago.

"Can't a friend help out a friend?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"Great! We start tomorrow!"

"Why not today?

"Because, the best Disney shows are on around this time!"

"Ugh, fine I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Oh, can you make me a salad? JUST KIDDING! Get most fattening things in the kitchen and combine it all into one big sandwich! I am helping you after all."

"Words cannot describe how much I loath you right now."

"I love you too!"

G&W sighed, he had a feeling that he was gonna regret this that he was gon-"AGH!".

G&W had tripped over the sleeping Luigi. G&W left the exit and went to make a sandwich for the "heart attack waiting to happen". 

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome with open arms! I had got the idea from when I was the Smash Boards and I saw a post about G&W's walking animation looking strange because he was trying to comprehend the 3D world. This was an awesome idea and I wanted to make a story out of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**G&W POV**

Now what would a lazy person like Pac would like in a sandwich? I just know that it has to have stuff like marshmallows, Nutella and my spit for some extra spice. I move towards the top cabinet to get the sugary sweets. The cabinet was filled with shit like Nutella, Twinkies, Ho Hos, some Rat Poison, chloroform and other sugary foods and poison. I took the most tasty food that Pac would like for sure. I also grabbed some candy. Now for the bread. I look to my right and I saw a bread box with Falco's name engraved on it. I wouldn't to get that because Falco's bread is way too good for Pac and Falco will kill us both. I went to the bread box beside it and I reached for the bread inside. I opened up the wrapping and I touched the bread. Dang it, the bread was was in good condition. Damn, all the bread here is too good for Pac. Why can't we ever have bad food in this mansion!? I stopped my train of thought when I saw Olimar come in.

"Excuse me Mr. Game an-"

"For the last time, call me Game." I said to Olimar. Me and Olimar were kinda friends seeing how he was only the very few Smashers that I could somewhat tolerate.

"Ah, yes. Excuse me I wou-"

"I swear to fucking god." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I have offended you sir. Can you please accept my apology?"

"Whatever"

"Is that a yes o-"

"YES! JUST CONTINUE!" I yelled at him.

"Could you please move to the side so I could acquire the bread from the bread box? I need it for an experiment." He explained.

"What's experiment?" I asked. Olimar's "experiments" were always, interesting to say the least.

"Well, I'm studying the effects of human food when left outside for months. The ones I've been using have been growing rotten and seem to be growing spores. I need to acquire new bread to continue my studies." He explained.

Olimar was a smart dude but how does he not know that food rotts!? Wait a minute, rotten bread!?

"Can I have the old bread you've been studying with?" I asked. Olimar's bread would be perfect for Pac's sandwich!

"Are you sure? I've already placed it in my garbage can."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET IT!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, I shall leave to acquire the bread for you."

Olimar then left for a while then came back with the bread in a plastic bag.

"Here you go, you jerk." He said a tone of anger in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized.

"Apology accepted."

I placed the bread on the counter ready to make that obese idiot his sandwich. I was about to open the bag when I realize how stupid of an idea that was. I open the sink cabinet and take out some gloves, a oxygen mask and a plier. I open the bag and get ready to start making the sandwich without any interrup-

"Hey Game! Waz up in da hood!?" Yelled Ness.

God fucking damn it. I hate Ness, almost everyone here loathes Ness. Everyone else either fears him like Toon Link does, is his friend like Young Link was or follows him around everywhere and worships him like he's the greatest fucking thing since sliced bread; A.K.A: the Male Villager.

"I'm black, but I'm not that type of black." I said in a calm tone.

"Ohhh, is that a sandwich, who's it for?" He asks.

"It's for Pac."

"Can I add my special sandwich ingredient to it?"

"Will it benefit the sandwich in any way that resembles anything good?"

"Umm, no."

"Go fucking wild."

He takes out a bottle of laxatives and pours some of the pills onto the bread. He was about to stop but then I grabbed the bottle out of his hands and started to dump all of the pills onto the bread.

"You're gonna hospitalize him." He says.

"That's kinda the whole point you moron." I said to him without taking my eyes off the bread.

I eventually finish dumping the pills (Heh heh heh, dumping. Get it?) and give the bottle back to Ness.

"Why are you doing this. You usually have a reason for doing this, even if it is some half-assed bullshit reason." I ask.

"Villager wants to watch that gay ass "My Little Pony" shit but Pac-Man keeps on hogging the TV. So Villager asked me to help him get his TV time."

"Thanks for helping me, now fuck off." I say.

"KTHXBY!" He yells as he leaves the kitchen.

Now to make the sandwich. I start out with the marshmallows. I open the bag and I start eating the marshmellows. I chewed the marshmallows combining it with my saliva and I spit it out onto the sandwich. I went to the fridge and got some expired milk. I poured some of the expired milk into the Nutella jar and then I took out a spoon and started stirring it. I scooped up a glob of "delicious" chocolate and throw it onto the sandwich. I then grabbed the rat poison and chloroform and dumped it onto the sandwich.

"Now for the finishing touch. AGHHH, POOT!" I say as I spit onto the sandwich.

I take the other piece of bread and put it on all the stuff and shit.

"HA HA HA HA! I LOVE "DOG WITH A BLOG"!" I hear Pac-Man yell as laughs out loud.

"Oh my god, he thinks "Dog With a Blog" is a good show? Now he really deserves this." I think out loud.

I then proceed walk out of the kitchen and give the "sandwich" to Pac-Man.

"Here you go. I hope you choke on it." I say.

"OH BOY THIS LOOKS AMAZING!" He says.

"Well I, wait WHAT!?" I say in amazement.

Pac-Man then started to gobble down the sandwich like he does to balls (Heh heh heh, G&W:1, Pac-Man:0)

"Oh boy, that was delicious! Best sandwich ever! Now do me a solid and go back into the kitchen and make me another one." He said.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? DID HE JUST LIKE IT!? WHAT THE F-

"FTTT" I hear/smell.

"Uh oh." Says Pac-Man.

He immediately bolted to the bathroom where I soon followed.

"UGH OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA SHIT ON THE FLOOR!" He yells in agony.

"Can't, I'm brushing my teeth." I hear a voice that sounds like Falco.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TEETH!" Pac screams.

"Oh yeah"

Falco opened the bathroom door and in a flash Pac runs to the toilet.

"OHHHHHHH GOD!" He screams.

Ness walked by with a psychotic smile on his face.I then took out my recorder tape out from my pocket and started to record Pac-Man's screams of agony. I recorded his screams until my recorder ran out of space.

"Here you go. Hopefully this can help you sleep at night, you fucking scary ass psycho." I say.

I pressed play and threw the tape to Ness.

"Hey! I'm not that e- actually this is pretty relaxing to me." He says.

"Hey, where'd you get the laxatives from?" I ask.

"Captain Falcon has problems crapping." He replies.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!" I heard Falcon yell from a distance.

"SECRETS ARE MEANT TO BE REVEALED, BUDDY!" Ness yells back.

I left the hall wanting to leave the argument before Ness or Falcon (most likely Ness) pulls out a knife (or a bat in Ness's case). I walked into the main living room where I see the Male and Female Villager watching their pony shit.

"I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Says the Male Villager.

"ME TOO!" Says the Female Villager.

"I LOVE THE BLUE ONE!"

"I LOVE THE BLUE ONE TOO!"

"YAYY!" They both said in union.

Pac may never teach me how to get used to the physics here, but goddamn was it worth it.

**I kinda feel somewhat sorry for Pac-Man, don't you? Man was this chapter infinitely times better than the first one. It had better comedy longer length and a better story. I kinda rushed the first chapter to be honest. When reading over this story I just realized that I suck at making sound effects, lol. I'll try to post chapter 3, 4 and 5 later this week. Be sure to Rate & Review, it helps with my motivation. I'm 2.0, and I'm signing off.**


End file.
